Episode 04: One-way Path
Plot Nuwangi and the local lord Sasante come to Yamayura. He says a thief broke into the warehouse and accuses villagers of hiding him. Tuskuru shows up and intends to stop them, but then Sasante gets mad over her words and orders her to be arrested. Suddenly, Aruruu throws a rock at Sasante's head and Mukkuru bites into a wopta's leg, which makes Sasante fall to the ground. A soldier intends to attack Aruruu, but Tuskuru, in order to protect her, got slashed instead. Sasante and others panic and run away from the anger of villagers. After that, everyone gathers at Tuskuru's house while Eruruu making medicine to save her. Sopoku tells everyone to leave and let Eruruu takes care of her. Tuskuru, knowing her limit, starts to say farewell. She reveals that The Story of Eruruu and Aruruu is actually real, and Eruruu was named after her sister. She tells Eruruu and Aruruu to love no matter what, tells Hakuoro to take care of them and then passes away. Hakuoro then tells Oboro about the death of Tuskuru. Oboro becomes angry and decides to take revenge, despite Hakuoro's obstruction. He tells Hakuoro to take care of Yuzuha, Dori and Gura while expressing his admiration to Hakuoro and leaves. Oboro comes to Sasante's palace and starts fighting with the guard there. The soldiers seems terrified at his strength, but then Sasante shows up with archers and Oboro is captured. Mean while, the villagers gather at Tuskuru's house because of hẻ death. Teoro tells Hakuoro to take the lead as Tuskuru told him. Hakuoro refuses, but everyone is very determined. Dori and Gura show their gratitude to Tuskuru and beg Hakuoro to save Oboro. Having no choice, Hakuoro decides to attack. In a sudden, the villagers seem to dominate. Mean while, Benawi meets Oboro in the prison. He asks Oboro why does he risk his life, and says that all of the villagers will be defeated and lost everything, even their lives. He asks why do they fight, and Oboro tells him that's for their life and all those who have died. Benawi then breaks the chain, leaves his sword beside Oboro and returns to the citadel with Kurou. Oboro escapes and meets others outside. They find out Nuwangi and Sasante, tell them Tuskuru is dead. Nuwangi runs away. Hakuoro kills Sasante and a strange scene appears in his mind. Oboro then questions Hakuoro about his decision, but being scolded because of his action. Eruruu appears, let Hakuoro rest on her lap and starts singing. Gallery Uta Ep4 Cut 1.jpg|Mukkuru attacks Sasante Uta Ep4 Cut 2.jpg|Tuskuru being slashed Uta Ep4 Cut 3.jpg|Tuskuru saying her last words Uta Ep4 Cut 4.jpg|Oboro telling Hakuoro to take care of Yuzuha Uta Ep4 Cut 5.jpg|The battle at Sasante's palace Uta Ep4 Cut 6.jpg|Benawi releases Oboro Characters * Hakuoro * Eruruu * Tuskuru * Nuwangi * Sasante * Oboro * Benawi * Kurou * Aruruu * Teoro * Sopoku * Mukkuru * Dori & Gura Trivia Category:Utawarerumono (TV) Episode